


Endless Summer

by beronicasamour



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, No Dinosaurs, Rourke is still a character, They still love each other, actually its an endless summer au, even tho we all hate him, found family as its finest, inspired by the choices book endless summer, no one is straight, the kids argue all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beronicasamour/pseuds/beronicasamour
Summary: They were supposed to be on a vacation. They wouldn't have predicted something like this. Not everything is at good as it seemed.
Relationships: Darius Bowman & Brooklynn & Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Sammy Gutierrez & Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. This Must Be Heaven

"Stay Down! It's coming this way!"

"Sammy! Give me your hand!"

"You don't understand do you, but you will... In time."

-

Darius yelped as he woke up from the nightmare.

He couldn't understand a thing that happened in his dreams. It was probably his anxiety speaking. He took a deep breath as he looked around. They were in a plane. The plane that would take them to the Isla Nublar itself.

He still couldn't believe he was on his way. He glanced at the chatter from 5 other winners from his school filling in the small plane. Everyone was sitting in their seat and Darius noticed that all of them looking different.

They were all different people come together for only one purpose. Vacation.

He closed his eyes hoping to catch sleep again but a voice shook him awake. Out of nowhere a turbulance hammers the plane! "What is happening?" Darius thought to himself.

Dark clouds close in around the plane as everyone starts to shout.

"OH MY GOD!" a skinny boy who started to look a little green looked absolutely terrified as he was the one who shouted the most. A jock looking guy glanced at him before screaming on his own. 

"DON'T PUKE BRO IF YOU PUKE THEN I'M GONNA PUKE." He shouted.

"Where the hell did the storm come up? Today was supposed to be sunny!" A pink haired girl shouted who Darius recognized as Brooklyn, a famous youtuber.

"I don't know!" A tall girl with a country accent shouted back. 

Outside, balls of orange of electricity coalesce out of the grey sky and explode in a crackle of sparks! Darius felt himself started to tremble.

"This looks like ball of lighting! I've never seen something like this!" Darius told everyone still glancing of the window. 

A blistering crack of thunder deafens him as lighting strikes the plane! Sparks fly in the cockpit.

"HOLY FUCK!" The same jock looking boy cursed loudly.

The shouting grows louder as everyone continued to panic. Except one brunette girl with a very tight looking ponytail. She looked almost unfazed, just staring from the window.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Their councelor Roxie shouted.

Just as lighting reaches fever pitch.. the plane bursts out of the storm clouds into the clear sky.

Darius sighed in relief as everyone finally calmed down even the guy who almost was gonna puke.

"WE ARE ALIVE!" The jock looking guy exclaimed as Darius finally remembered his name... Kenji.

"Welcome to Isla Nublar." Roxie exclaimed with a smile but it was clear that she was tired.

The plane sinks towards the gorgeous island as everyone gapes at the beautiful sight.

The plane lands on a dirt airstip at the edge of the island, pulling into a hangar.

As the rest of the group starts pulls their luggage from the cargo bay.

He couldn't believe he was finally here. After a very exhausting school year he deserved a vacation. Darius smiles at the rising sun as his feet hits something. 

"What is that?" The green looking kid from the plane approached him. Darius now remembered his name. Ben.

"Is that a traquilizer dart?" Darius whispered to himself. 

"Hey! Where is everyone?" Kenji asks Roxie. Darius looked around, there was supposed to be more people but there was only 6 them plus Roxie. It was almost too creepy.

"Hmm, they were supposed to pick us but no need to get worried, they must be late." Roxie chirped happily. "Or we could all walk there!" She chirped making everyone but the country girl and track star groan.

It's not like they had a choice.

The hotel looked amazing! It looked very huge and the perfect hotel for paradise. Everyone started to head towards the lobby even though there were still no one outside. The automatic door opens welcomingly but the sight makes Darius freeze.

"What the hell?" He whispered. The rest of the group is standing in front of him bewildered. Beyond them, the entire lobby is devoid of life.


	2. We all got secrets

Darius stared at the empty lobby once again. There was no trace of anyone. Just 6 teenagers and one tour guide. 

Where did everybody go? This was insane.

The group wandered around the big lobby but there's not a soul to be seen.

"This is so creepy." He muttered to himself as he ringed the concierge bell once again. "I mean the hotel staff knew we were coming right?" Sammy asked everyone with a frown. Everyone looked very confused except for Kenji who had a big grin on his face.

"Are you guys serious? We have the hotel for ourselves! Let's celebrate!" His happy screams ranged through the walls. Darius crossed his arms and glared at Kenji.

"I don't understand how you're happy. This is creepy." He shot back. Ben nodded. "I agree. The hotel looks terrifying."

Brooklyn held a half fulled glass on wine from one of the tables. "Fresh lipstick on the rim. We should check this place out so maybe we can find something." Everyone nodded at that except for Kenji, he was still frowning.

"Fine!" This was still so weird to everyone. Brooklyn yelped in suprise as she stared at her phone.

"And we don't have any cell connection!" She yelled out in suprise. The girl with the ponytail rolled her eyes.

"What do you think what's happening?" Ben frantically asked Darius who frowned and shrugged in response.

"It must be some sort of incident. We are at a tropical island after all." He responded. 

Kenji rolled his eyes in response.

"I bet you read too many adventure novels." He retorted. The ponytail girl glared at him..

"Actually he might be right. This is a volcanic island after all." She shot back and Darius nodded at her direction. 

Everyone glanced Roxie's direction. She was pacing back and forth nervously.

"This must be a prank or something!" Roxie laughed but she sounded distressed not happy.

"Do you want us to answer honestly?" Kenji shot back, one eyebrow raised. He quickly shut up when he received a glare from Roxie.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Brooklyn sighed, she sounded exhausted. Darius stepped forward.

"We split up and search the hotel." Everyone seemed to nod at his decision. Roxie stepped forward. "I'm gonna try to contact my boss. You guys should start searching."

"I take the pool." Kenji decided. Roxie rolled her eyes once again.

"You guys need to pair off. Ben, go with Kenji to the pool." The shorter boy glanced at Kenji and nodded slowly.

"I'l check out the kitchen!" Sammy offered. Roxie nodded. "Take Yaz with you." Sammy nodded happily meanwhile Yaz grimaced.

"Then I'l check the ballroom." Darius glanced at Brooklyn "Wanna come with?" She nodded and all of the groups stalked off.  
-  
Darius followed the signs of the ballroom with Brooklyn trailing behind him. The ballroom looked very fancy and it probably cost a lot of money. 

"Wow.." He murmured.

"I don't understand... everything looks normal except there is no one around..." Brooklyn said looking around.

Darius's eyes widened when he saw bottles of wines scarrated around tables. "Why would they need this much wine?" Brooklyn asked mostly to herself.

Darius raised an eyebrow when he read the labels. "These are all from pre- 1924" He stated.

"We should head back." Brooklyn suggested as they headed back to the lobby.

Darius and Brooklyn were the last ones to arrive as everyone was already chatting about what they found.

"We saw something on the volcano, but then it was gone!" Sammy was explaining with a frown in her face. 

Brooklyn sat in one of the chairs and spoke.

"All we could find was like 9 bottles of wine made in 1922." As everyone was talking about their findings Darius found Sammy glancing at a poster. 

It was a men wearing a grey suit. He looked so mysterious yet very charming.

"Who is that? Sammy turned around frantically and relaxed when she saw it was him.

"He is Everett Rourke. The builder of this hotel. He owns everything around here." She explained with a low voice. She sounded nothing like the overly happy, bubbly girl they met.

As everyone finished sharing their stories they had come to one conclution. They still had no idea what was happening here.

"We should go to bed." Ben spoke after being quiet for so long. Everyone nodded as Kenji got a huge smile in his face.

"If we are the only ones here then I'm getting a penthouse suite!... Not like I don't have any of course I do." He added sheepishly.

Darius snickered and got a penthouse key himself. Besides he needed his rest.

He flopped down on his bed very exhausted but he couldn't sleep. He needed to take a walk to clear his mind.

He quickly wore his yellow jacket and marched outside. The beach looked amazing at night...

He was walking towards to the sea when he heard a strange rustling.

Seeing nothing he stepped closer and closer to the noice. Then he sees it. A glowing yellow eyed beast. He yelps falling on his butt.

"Darius?" He suddenly heard Yazmina's voice. He turned to her, his eyes full of fear.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "I always run at midnight. What did you see?" Darius stared at the dark forest.

The glowing eyes were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this book so far? For more updates check my twitter account : ) @__DAPHNESAMY


	3. All Kinds Of Crazy

Darkness...

Then a low growl approaching from the shadows...

Darius woke up in col sweat. He was still fazed over last night's events. The memory of that thing... still haunted his mind. What was that anyway?

He gets dressed quickly and heads to the restaurant to find everyone already eating breakfast together. Since they were no people around there was obliviously no food but Sammy and Roxie managed to create something good for everyone.

Darius sat next to Yaz who looked over him in concern. "You ok?" She muttered. Darius nodded weakly. Yaz maybe didn't see the thing herself but she was atleast fun to be around, kinda? He had never got to get to know anyone yet.

As everyone chattered on their own Darius ate his breakfast quietly. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment and certainly he hated the fact that they were the only ones at this island.

"Has everyone finished their meals?" Roxie asked as everyone looked over to her.

"Ok great. So I haven't been able to contact anybody so we are gonna have this to our hands. Although I got to connect into the broadcast and according to it they sent a emergency broadcast system to trigger the full evacuation of the hotel."

Darius glanced back at the group and raised an eyebrow. "So rest of the guests are somewhere on this island yeah?" He asked. Roxie nodded smiling brightly.  
"Yeah, they must be in the secure shelters, in the forest."

Kenji winced and Darius also saw Ben pale.

"So we're heading to the forest?" Ben asked, still a little pale. 

"If we don't want to be alone this week, yeah." Yaz stated.

"What are they evacuating from?" Brooklyn asked, biting in her toast.

"Volcanic eruptions probably. Mount Atropo is a very dangerous sight and it it explodes... they need take security measures." Roxie explained the smile never wiping away.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Kenji raised an eyebrow and Roxie glared at him.

"I don't exactly know the location but it is probably in north. It will be like hiking." Roxie explained again.

"Come on guys, we have to go. It will be like a fun hike." Sammy pitched in. 

"Except it is a rescue mission." Ben added.

"We have to do it." Darius stated. He thought back to the thing he saw last night, he had to do it.

Minutes later 6 teenagers and one councelor were on the forest to rescue the guests.

Sammy beams at the beautiful flowers springled around the forest. It certainly looked beautiful.

Darius takes one step towards the flowers. They are glowing! Must be from the tropical heat.

"This island is so weird." He heard mumble from his place. Ben also nodded at that statement.

"So weird." Ben muttered.

After a long walk filled with complaints. Darius and the others arrive at the enourmous, overgrown shelter.

"Yes!" Darius cheered among everyone else even though it seemed quiet. Too quiet. It seemed like Yaz noticed it too.

"I don't like this place." She muttered, brooklyn nodding besides her.

"It's too quiet." Brooklyn stated.

Darius took a deep breath and opened door.

Roxie opens the door revealing a long,worn-down hallway. Vines snake along with the floor and sparks shower from the broken fixtures overhead.

"Oh god." Darius heard Ben and Sammy mutter at the same time. This place looked terrible.

"Well, It's empty." Kenji pointed out the oblivious. Yaz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah thanks for that."

Darius noticed a fresh paints of mud. Someone was here. Or something.

Just then Darius heard a skittering sound from his left.

He looked over to see a pitch black hole where the concrete hall was crumbled.

"The voice came from there." Ben muttered and pointed at the hole.

Darius looks over to the hole and sees a bright pair of eyes.

"Something is in there." He stated with oblivious fear in his eyes. What was going on?

A strange clicking voice comes from the hole along with sound of claws.

The shape rushes towards Darius and everyone else.

It is a blue fox who looks perfectly harmless.

"What?" Brooklyn muttered.

"It's so cute!" Sammy gushed over the seemlessly cute fox. It looked cute and... scared.

"What is it scared of?" Ben asked, his blonde eyes fixed on the fox.

Just then something right behind the group lets a low growl.

Darius turns around to see the tiget from last night.

"Probably that." Sammy deadpanned, frozen.

The fox like creature scurried behind Ben in terror.

Everyone was frozen in their places. The creature stalked towards them slowly.

"Don't move." Darius sternly told everyone

What was that creature? What does it want and most importantly... Where are the other quests?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of the story? How are they gonna escape from the tiger?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this fic! What do you think so far? For more updates check out my twitter @_DAPHNESAMY !


End file.
